There Stone Sour letters
by taratots
Summary: A song fic that doesn't end in a happy ending. OR possibly....it does. It would be your opinion. There is character deaths as well as emoish scenes. So........just be warnded. It's better than the summary! R


-----------------------------------------

AU:

This song is by Stone Sour "Through Glass"

DISCLAIMOR:::

I don't own Naruto, the song, the band…………..so depressing, I know.

BUT I DO OWN THE PLOT!

Woohoo!  
this is a –TaraTots—production. :) or……………storyy.

Whatever.

It's still published by me! ENJOY!

------------------------------------------

_**I'm looking at you through the glass  
Don't know how much time has passed  
Oh God it feels like forever  
But no one ever tells you that forever feels like home  
Sitting all alone inside your hea**d_

Tenten was just sitting on the chesnut toned bench as she sat there and thought of all the events that occurred that horrible day. She sat in a black wool over coat and a white scarf to keep the below freezing winds from touching her skin. Her face was a heavy pink hue due to the weather. She absentmindidly kicked her feet up and down like a girl waiting for her mother to pick her up from school. She had confessed her loving feelings towards the teen prodegy known to everyone as Hyuuga Neji. All he did was turn around and calmly walk away from the training field to find his dwelling. She had held in so many tears. The liquid threatning to burst out of her eyes from all the pain it caused her emotionaly. It was to much.

**_How do you feel, that is the question  
But I forget you don't expect an easy answer  
When something like a soul becomes initialized  
And folded up like paper dolls and little notes  
You can't expect a bit of hope  
So while you're outside looking in  
Describing what you see  
Remember what you're staring at is me_**

She finaly decided to gather her thoughts and compact them tightly at the back of her mind welded in a safe so they couldn't cause her anymore troubles. She unlocked her door and took off all of the extra layers. She lived by her lonesome in a tiny apartment with two bedrooms. One she slept in, the other she store her weapons in. She decided to take a detour from her bedroom and head for the bathroom. Many suicidle thoughts crossed her mind as she skim over some of the materials that lay in the tiny lavratory. She decided he just wasn't worth killing herself worth. She wasn't that pathetic in the first place. She then made her way into the kitchen so no more thoughts of suicide could surface there way back up. She grabbed the old photograph of team Gai. How they all use to be so care free, except with the usual ninja worries. That's when she realized…………………….

**'Cause I'm lookin at you through the glass  
Don't know how much time has passed **

**_All I know is that it feels like forever  
No one ever tells you that forever feels like home  
Sitting all alone inside your head_**

She had never been looking at his back, but he was looking at hers. He was gazing at everyone's while he just ponder in the background. He let jealousy overcome him, he morned to be free and to not worry about the main branch, or anyone for that matter. All that talk about fate and how he despised weaker people, while the whole time he hated himself. He hated that the fact of being held back prevented him from being happy. He only called others weak to hide the painful truth from others, as well as himself. He hated it because no ammount of training or physical skill could rid him of his weakness. She wondered how much of what he said were lies.

**_How much is real, so much to question  
An epidemic of the mannequins  
Contaminating everything  
We thought came from the heart  
But never did right from the start  
Just listen to the noises  
(No more sad voices)  
Before you tell yourself  
It's just a different scene  
Remembering it's just different from what you've seen _**

I'm looking at you through the glass  
Don't know how much time has passed  
All I know is that it feels like forever  
But no one ever tells you that forever feels like home  
Sitting all alone inside your head

She disgarded the picture and reloaded all of her previous layers. She was out the door carelessly leaving it unprotected by not locking it. She ran to Neji's off side apartment that was broken off from the Hyugga mansion. She sped up until finaly reaching her destination. She needn't bother knocking on the door, she barged in anyways. Neji was meditating when he saw her barge in. He got up a little shaken up and crossed his arms.

"what do you thin-"

"you lied."

**_'Cause I'm looking at you through the glass  
Don't know how much time has passed  
And all I know is that it feels like forever  
When no one ever tells you that forever feels like home  
Sitting all alone inside your head _**

And it's the stars  
The stars that shine for you  
And it's the stars  
The stars that lie to you, yeah ah

"Stop talking nonsense,"

"NO! You stop talking nonsense. Your whole outer exterior has been nothing but lies. You let no one in only for the purpose of keeping your secret hidden. You think that you are weak, your jealous."

"Why would I be jealous of the like of any of you?"

He ignored her remark on him being weak which he thought would get ignored as well. She did though, much to his own dismay.

"You didn't even denie being called weak. STOP LIEING! LET ME IN!"

"…."

**_  
I'm looking at you through the glass  
Don't know how much time has passed  
Oh God it feels like forever  
But no one ever tells you that forever feels like home  
Sitting all alone inside your head _**

'Cause I'm looking at you through the glass  
Don't know how much time has passed  
All I know it feels like forever  
But no one ever tells you that forever feels like home  
Sitting all alone inside your head

"let me have a bigger part in your life."

"I-"

He let out a single tear at realizing that she had broken him. She ridden him of his myserious being by ridding him of his secrets. He still couldn't be with her.

"I can't."

"why?"

**_And it's the stars  
The stars that shine for you, yeah ah  
And it's the stars  
The stars that lie to you, yeah ah  
And it's the stars  
The stars that shine for you, yeah ah  
And it's the stars  
The stars that lie to you, yeah ah _**

Right then Ino walked out of his room in nothing but a baggy shirt as flushed as ever.

Neji just merely looked down towards the floor. That was the night……….Tenten died. She was found laying in her bathroom. A razor lay in one hand, and a letter lay in another. The envolope had Neji's name neatly written in cursive. No one knew what was written in it. Neji took the note handed to him the day after as he sit on a chestnut toned bench. He kicked his feet up and down absentmindedly. He held the letter, but not dare open it. That night...Neji died. He was found with a kunai in one hand, and two letters in the other. One said Neji, the other read Tenten. They would finaly be together. Still, niether knew what the other wrote in there letters.

**_who are the stars...  
who are the stars, they lie_**


End file.
